


Would I Lie to You?

by ChocoSwirlz



Series: Sanders Sides 'Birthday' Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders' Birthday, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, it isn’t really clear aside from a few lines of dialogue, it’s only hinted at through one or two lines of dialogue but it’s there, there’s also Janus angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz
Summary: Patton intends to celebrate his ‘birthday’ alone, but Janus won’t let that slide.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides 'Birthday' Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Would I Lie to You?

Patton had barely left his room since he’d checked on Roman.

_“Shouldn’t you be helping your new **friend** get acquainted?”_

Roman, surprisingly, had emerged more often, tending to stick close to Virgil if the anxious Side was downstairs, even if nobody else was in the vicinity.

_“I’m **fine** , Patton, I just... want to be left alone for a while.”_

Patton had screwed up.

_“If you **really** cared about me, you would’ve said something when that **snake** called me **evil**!”_

Badly.

_“Just -- just leave. **Please**.”_

It was January 15, and the sun was just rising over the horizon. Part of Patton expected Roman to burst into the room like he’d done every other year, but the remaining parts took the wheel, forcing Patton to face the reality of the situation.

God, why hadn’t he _said something_? If he had just spoken up when Janus called Roman evil--

Patton wriggled further under his blanket, hugging his pillow close so his head was still cushioned. He hadn’t moved from his bed since he’d woken up, despite it being his special day, which always used to excite him.

After everything that had happened, he had a feeling nobody else would even care, despite the others' past insistence on checking on him only to be dismissed with the lie that he was fine.

So he stayed there.

And he most certainly did _not_ cry.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Patton decided moping around wouldn’t do him any good and reluctantly left the warmth and comfort of his bed to change out of his pyjamas and freshen up. When he sunk out and rose up in the bathroom, he winced at the sight of his red-rimmed eyes in the mirror. After a quick soak and wash of his face, Patton was relieved to see that the red had faded, now barely visible. He attempted to tame his bedhead, which resulted in him being satisfied when it looked somewhat neat despite there being several hairs still sticking out at various angles.

Patton returned to his room and sat on his bed, placing his hands in his lap and looking down at his shoes.

“Happy birthday to me,” he muttered.

There was a knock on the door, but Patton didn’t want to answer. His door happened to be unlocked, so the knocker let themselves in.

“Hello, Patton.”

Patton glanced up at the knocker. He didn’t have the energy to mask his gloominess, so he didn’t bother faking a smile.

“Hi, Janus.”

Sensing the lack of usual cheerfulness, Janus frowned.

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Patton replied, a tad too quickly.

“Mhm.” Patton flinched at Janus’ disbelieving tone, his gaze snapping back down to his shoes.

There were footsteps. The mattress dipped as Janus sat beside Patton.

“Talk to me, Patton.”

Patton inhaled slowly and steadily, the exhale turning into a sigh.

“Have you ever celebrated your ‘birthday’ alone?”

The question caught Janus off guard, but he answered nonetheless.

“Once or twice, yes. What does that have to do with--” Janus cut himself off as the realisation dawned on him. He was well aware of the date, as well as the occasion that accompanied it.

“Ah.”

“I was thinking of doing that today. Y’know, celebrating in here, alone. I doubt any of the others would wanna join me after what happened.”

“Patton--”

“It’s fine,” Patton interrupted. “Really, it is. You can go join the others downstairs -- I’ll stay here.”

Janus heaved a sigh. “Okay, first of all, you are a _dreadful_ liar, Patton -- I say that with the utmost sincerity. Second, it seems you’ve forgotten that Roman and Virgil still somewhat dislike me and Logan... well, he’s actually the only Core Side other than you who willingly speaks to me, but that’s not the point.”

Patton glanced up at Janus and raised an eyebrow. “What’re you getting at?”

Janus dramatically fell backwards so he was laying across the bed, Patton’s gaze following him the entire time.

“Going downstairs would _not_ be one of my smartest decisions, so I’m content to stay here. Besides, I’d _much_ rather spend time with someone who actually appreciates my company.”

Patton smiled. It was genuine, albeit small.

“And, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to join you in celebrating. Take it from me -- celebrating alone is _no_ fun.”

Patton giggled. “Yeah. Okay, sure, you can join me.”

Janus sat up and fixed his gloves and hat (which had somehow not fallen off and was only slightly askew). Then, he looked over at Patton and smirked.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Won’t get a whole lot of celebrating done just sitting here burning daylight.”

* * *

A gasp of disbelief escaped Patton’s lips as he stared wide-eyed at Janus. The two of them were sitting underneath a blanket fort in the middle of Patton’s room, said room filled with various decorations ranging from streamers to a piñata (which had already been smashed).

“Wait, Virgil did _what_?!”

“Pushed Thomas so he’d talk to a cute guy they’d seen in the mall.”

Patton squealed. “Oh my gosh, I’m so proud of him! That mustn’t have been easy for him to do.”

Janus made a show of nonchalantly inspecting his nails, despite him still wearing his gloves. “I’m pretty sure he did it for Roman, but it was definitely worth it. You’ll love Nico, Patton.”

Patton nodded, dismissing the thoughts of Thomas’ ex the moment they entered his head. “I’m sure I will. He sounds like a really nice guy.”

Janus’ lips curled up into a small smile. “Well, on that note, I think it’s about time I gave you your present.”

Patton stared at Janus, his eyes expressing something unreadable.

“My... my present?”

Janus nodded.

“You... got me something?”

Janus gently bumped Patton’s shoulder. “Well, I wasn’t going to let our dear Morality have a ‘birthday’ without at least one gift.”

With a wave of a gloved hand, a small parcel appeared. Janus inspected it for a moment before handing it to Patton, satisfied with... the quality, if Patton had to guess. For a moment, the moral Side simply stared at it.

“Go ahead, Patton,” Janus prompted, “open it.”

Patton blinked, coming out of whatever trance he had been in and slowly tearing the wrapping paper. As he tore more off, he became increasingly eager, so the tearing gradually increased in speed until all the paper had been removed.

“Janus...”

“Wait a few seconds,” Janus instructed. Patton complied, and a few seconds later the framed photo of Thomas and Nico he held delicately in his hands transitioned into an old photo of him, Logan, Roman and Virgil. The framed photo operated very similarly to the other photos in his room -- every few seconds, said photos would change.

“Your bedside table was looking rather empty without that photo of--” Janus cut himself off, but Patton knew what he’d been about to say. After a moment of silence, Janus cleared his throat awkwardly. “So I gathered some photos and put this little thing together.” He gestured to the framed photo in Patton’s hands.

Patton hugged his present to his chest and grinned. “I love it. Thank you, Janus.”

Janus’ lips twitched upwards ever so slightly, but before a full smile could form, Janus paused.

“Janus?”

“Oh, for the love of--” Janus crawled out from under the blanket fort and stood, while Patton remained where he was.

“Where’re you going?”

Janus heaved a sigh. “Downstairs. The three musketeers want to see me.”

“You want me to come with you?”

Janus shook his head. “No. No, you stay there -- I’ll be right back.”

And with the creak and slam of the door, Janus was gone.

* * *

When Janus returned eight minutes later, he poked his head into Patton’s room to find the moral Side still sitting under the blanket fort, swiping the framed photo and looking at the various photos it contained.

“So,” Janus began, startling Patton, “turns out the others are practically _drowning_ in puddles of their own guilt. On a more uplifting note, it seems they’re waiting for you. They _totally_ aren’t waiting to shower you with gifts.”

Patton crawled out from under the blanket fort, standing slowly and clutching the photo frame tightly.

“You... you mean it?”

Janus chuckled, stepping aside to allow Patton to exit his room. Janus reached out and closed the door, took Patton’s hand and led him down the hall towards the stairs.

“Would I lie to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Patton!


End file.
